


Utopia

by raindropfeathers



Series: Raindrops [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Dystopian, Gen, POV Second Person, Poems?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropfeathers/pseuds/raindropfeathers
Summary: The mountains hold ancient ruins,Quiet remnants from long ago,Never to be seen, never heard,Until it is relived.
Relationships: Original Characters & Original Characters
Series: Raindrops [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144136
Kudos: 2





	Utopia

Starlight reflected in a golden pond,

Liquid ichor dripping from the sky,

Silver koi swim in a childish way,

Floating into the great beyond.

Silver moons hang in the sky,

Starless night covers the day,

Whispers over the daydream,

And silence to fall supreme.

Amber twilight in the broken dawn,

Cotton candy clouds swoop into the light,

Clarity in its rarest form,

Heartless masks the cries of an abandoned fawn.

The night is young and foolish,

Prancing into tomorrow,

Without afterthought for today,

The past may be forgotten, but it is never unknown.

The mountains hold ancient ruins,

Quiet remnants from long ago,

Never to be seen, never heard,

Until it is relived.

The throne is made of bones and blood,

Diamonds that cut cover the edges,

Bleeding hearts that dry out,

Into stone-cold decorations.

Crowns made of thorns,

Laced with honey poison, 

Sweet hallucinations to distract from reality,

Never to be vanquished.

The birds sing one song,

Practiced and programmed,

Their wings are clipped,

Their minds are no longer their own.

Shallow cuts with a knife, 

Customary bandages imprinted with a wax seal,

Embroidered, stitched, branded,

Know who’s helping you.

Bushes of roses in the garden,

Perfectly trimmed into uniform squares,

Not a petal out of place,

Trained into obedience.

Water fountain of marble,

Sparkling dew on the grass,

Stone path surrounded by the lawn,

Castle, strong and tall.

Lethal beauty in the grace,

Eyes as soft as the fire on the wall,

Gentle touches, warm voice,

Easy to ignore the buzzing in your mind.

Polite laughter,

Synchronized claps, 

Considerate words,

Easy to forget the painted smiles.

She knows what you're doing,

She knows what you're trying,

And yet she forgives you,

Easy to forget the reasons.

Waiting for the facade to fall,

Waiting for one toe out of line,

And yet she allows you to talk,

Easy to find the beauty.

Her eyes are everywhere,

The silence screams with suppression, 

Yet no one notices,

Easy to find the balance.

She gives you what you want,

Silver shoes and gold pins,

Lace sleeves and flowing dresses,

Material of the finest thread.

Warm cake,

Sweet berries,

Sugary chocolate,

All you can eat.

Shimmering lakes,

Perfectly practiced dives,

Perfect temperature,

Always sunny.

She teaches you,

Balance,

Politics, 

Life.

You learn to forget what you saw behind the curtain,

The fearful eyes,

The grimy streets,

The polluted air.

Live in the bubble,

Everything is perfect here,

Happy and correct,

This is the natural state of things.

There is a kid,

He doesn’t smile right,

He doesn’t clap when he’s supposed to,

He doesn’t listen to her.

That’s alright, 

You will teach him,

You will show him,

Just how she showed you.


End file.
